User blog:Akiye94/Date A Live Fanfic: RxRxR Chapter 2
Chapter 2 "...Looks like there are still waiting outside." Ten minutes have already passed since he went into that shopping mall. His attackers have not made any movements to enter the mall and only surrounded the place. He knew this of course, even though he was not near any windows to look outside but rather in the center of the mall. The secret to this was a change of his current appearance: glasses over his eyes. One of the many secrets he possesses; The Three Sacred Sights Which Gazes Upon The World'' which could only be used when he wear glasses. The one he is currently using is ''Sight of Heaven：Present that allows him to see the world from a third-person view from above, not limited to any obstacles in a kilometer radius from his position, like a player's point of view when controlling a game character. "Now then, what should I do...? I can just beat them all into submission now that I removed my limiters, but that would probably make the group they belong to into focusing onto me. I rather not be involved with the fighting forces of this world." Of course, his attackers being girls was also a reason he wished to avoid fighting them. He may not look like one, but he allies himself with all ladies of the world, provided that their hearts are void of malice and evil intentions. "In the first place, how are they able to remain on standby without worrying that I might escape underground? Do they have something that allows them to find my current position?" He placed his hand on his chin pondering over the thought. Heat and motion sensors were considered, but he had took a look over all their equipments through Heaven's Sight and found nothing of the sort. Satellites would not work in finding targets inside buildings. "Now that I think about it, one of the worlds that I went to has a sensor which can lock on a person's mana or life energy and locate them no matter where they are... Don't tell me, they have something like that too? If that's the case..." A smirk appeared on his face as a plan surfaced in his mind. One of his daily trainings was just the solution he was looking for. "Alright... Now to see if my gamble will work..." --Still waiting where they were standing, Ryouko was watching over the mall when she received an incoming transmission. is DEM's Wizard, Ellen Mira Mathers. Am I talking to the leader of the AST deployed here? "...Yes. This is the leader, Kusakabe Ryouko." Although her words were calm, Ryouko could not believe the name that the person on the other side of the transmission addressed herself. She only knew about it after looking through some files, but that name belonged to DEM's top Wizard. She was shocked that such a person came as their reinforcement. will be brief. Remove your squad from this area immediately. My squad will take over from here. "Wha-" have already contacted your higher-ups about this. You should receive a retreat order in a moment. Sure enough, Ryouko received a transmission from the base to retreat from the area. Although it pissed her off, she was not about to ignore orders. "...All units, return to base!!" With those words, the other AST members yelled ""Roger!!"" before turning on their flight units and flew to the direction of their base. "What are you playing at, DEM's Wizard?" simply don't want any interruptions when I'm dealing with this Spirit. You people from AST will only get in my way after all. Ryouko clicked her tongue in anger. As much as she wanted to argue with Ellen, she was already given orders to return to base. Plus, she knew arguing was useless as her words were true; they might not be able to do anything if they engaged with the Spirit. Thus, Ryouko too flew into the sky and retreated from the area. "...Good. They have left." After watching Ryouko and the others left, Ellen and her subordinates landed on top of a building nearest to the shopping mall. Normally she would not come over a reinforcement request from the likes of the AST. However, she was also ordered to bring the Spirit back by Isaac, who was interested in him since he could not find anything about him using . "You all shall surround this place. Make sure that the Spirit does not get away. I'll enter the mall alone to confront him." After giving orders to her subordinates, Ellen turned to face the mall. There, she was met with a peculiar sight on top of it. "That is... the Spirit?" A dark blue-haired young man around the age of a high-schooler wearing a dark blue coat. According to the report that she received, there was no mistake that he was the Spirit given the codename . " or whatever... I will not lose to a mere Spirit." With those words, Ellen deployed her laser blade and rushed towards where the Spirit was waiting. A carefree smile brimming with confidence was on his face even though Ellen clearly had killing intent towards him. Even after their distance was becoming shorter, he only stood there with one hand on his waist as Ellen raised her blade. One second. That was all it will take to put the Spirit down. Even if he had prepared some sort of trap, she was confident that she can avoid it and deal a blow to him. The same result will happen if he choose to dodge and run away; she would react in time to follow him and cut him. This was the answer which came in Ellen's mind that was born from her overwhelming confidence as being 'The World's Strongest Wizard'. That was why what he did next completely caught Ellen off-guard, even though she had maximized all concentration to battle through her CR-Unit . No, it would be easier to say that even with her heightened senses, she was only able to watch his movements. It was inevitable of course, since even if Ellen has the strongest CR-Unit allowing her to surpass human capabilities, she was still under the limits of 'moving her body through the thought process' and 'using a tool to boost her abilities'. "Wha--" --In that one second, with all her senses compressed in that single moment, Ellen saw him move his left hand and grabbed her wrist of the hand which she held . Then in a continuing smooth motion, he pulled her closer towards him which caused their gap of distance to be even more closed, to the point that their faces could touch each other. Then in the next instant inside that one second, everything became white to Ellen. "--------------" Ellen could not comprehend what had happened. No, her current mind state could not possibly allow her such freedom of thought. That was why even when he gave her a smirk and jumped towards above, Ellen was frozen in that spot while staring at the place he was at a moment ago. Her shock was quite understandable, since her lips was just stolen by the Spirit she was told to capture. "...Y-Y-You bastard!!" All that anger inside her exploded as Ellen gave chase to the young man who was flying away from that area. ***** "Why do I have to do this...?" Long blue hair with a four-leaf clover hairpin on the side, a long-sleeved light yellow sweater with Raizen High School's badge on it and short blue skirt just over the knees, plus a red-checkered muffler surrounding the neck. A beautiful high school (girl) with the name of Itsuka Shiori; Shidou's cross-dressing form. are you talking about? Isn't this a great chance to fulfill your desires of wearing girl's clothing, Shiori-oneechan? "I-I don't have such a desire!!" Again, this beauty with a feminine voice yet tomboyish way of talking is a cross-dressing Shidou. the jokes aside... You should hurry up, Shidou. Who knows how long the Spirit will stay in that shopping mall. "Even if you say that... My heart is still not ready for this, you know? And I don't really know how to make a guy fall for me..." worry. We already set the A.I to simulate all possibilities regarding otome games, including interactions with boys and the hows on making them fall in love with you. Plus, I brought a special advisor who's also an expert with such games. "A special advisor?" would be me, boy. "You're talking about Nia?!" Honjou Nia. The Spirit with the all-knowing Angel Rasiel. Also a manga artist of the famous Silver Bullet with a heart rotten to the core by the so-called otaku culture. Being an otaku, she naturally has great experience with otome games, also known as the boy-dating simulation games. why are you so surprised boy? It's not really strange for me to be here right? "Aren't you supposed to be busy with your manga?" I left the finishing touches to those twins. Really, those two make good assistants for my manga. Thanks to them I can finish my work faster and get more free time than before. Nia laughed on the other side of his earpiece, while Shidou could only let out a sigh. Now that I'm seeing it with my own eyes, you look really good in that outfit, boy. "Please... That doesn't make me happy at all..." do you say boy? Want to become the model for my new female character in Silver Bullet? "DEFINITELY NO!! AND DON'T GIVE SPOILERS TO YOUR MANGA!!" that's enough you two. Reine, how's the situation at the shopping mall? like things have became very difficult. Ellen Mathers just appeared at the location a moment ago. see... Wait, what?! Around the same time Kotori shouted, several figures passed above Shidou while he was running towards the mall. Although they were fast, he was able to make out the two people in the front. "That's the Spirit... and Ellen?! Why's she here?!" Probably, DEM is interested in this male Spirit. The Spirits that have appeared until now are all girls after all. This is bad. With that woman here, it will be too dangerous to have Shidou make contact with the Spirit alone. "Then, what should we do? We can't just let DEM capture that Spirit, can we?" Shidou asked that, but Kotori was not able to give an immediate answer. This was the first time Ellen appeared when they were trying to contact with the Spirit after all, so she could not find a solution as easily as before. This is... the matter, Reine? Did you notice something? The male Spirit that they were chasing... It's a fake. What do you mean by that? did some analysis on the male Spirit that DEM was chasing. It has the same wave pattern as the male Spirit, however it was releasing it in an artificial manner... This is just a hypothesis, but the one they were chasing is probably a machine of some sort. machine, you say?! So this Spirit can make machines that can copy his Spirit wave pattern, eh? I wish I could still use Rasiel to find out about him, but... Having just recovered from mortal injuries a while back, Nia was unable to summon her Angel Rasiel at the moment. She does not mind of course since it was something that she was uncomfortable of possessing in the first place. the one DEM is chasing is a fake, then where's the real one? was searching for him since a while ago... Umu, looks like he is still inside the mall, cleverly cloaking the Spirit energy he was releasing. "So he sent a fake which releases Spirit energy to lure Ellen away while he remain hidden inside the mall? Is something like cloaking Spirit energy really possible?" we know of one Spirit that can cloak everything about her. It's not strange if there's one that can cloak their Spirit energy. "...! I see, ..." Now that he think about it after hearing Kotori's words, Shidou realized that cloaking Spirit energy was not really that special compared to 's noise which blocks everything about her. this is our chance to make contact with the Spirit, Shidou. Hurry up before the Spirit decides to leave the shopping mall. "F-Fine." After agreeing to Kotori's words, Shidou fastened his pace as he continued running towards the shopping mall. Category:Blog posts